Twisted
by noemie dubois
Summary: This goes out to SME…. Keep on writing girl! This story found new life thanks in part to one song 'The Denial Twist' By the White Stripes.


Title: Twisted

Author: Ceniana 

This goes out to SME…. Keep on writing girl! This story found new life thanks in part to one song 'The Denial Twist' By the White Stripes.

"Did you hear them laughing last night?" Fran turned towards Maxwell smiling. "I'm telling you.. He has a thing for her."

"Niles and C.C.? Pleaseeee .. Miss Fine I don't have time to listen to your meshugah theories. "

"Come on Mister Sheffield you know the old saying about Love and Hate?" Fran placed her hands on her hips.

"Miss Fine.. You realize that Niles took money from C.C. to attend that awards ceremony?" Maxwell looked up smirking. "Your not always right you know?"

At that moment Niles walked in with tea. "Mister Sheffield I placed your shoes under your bed." Fran kept on looking at Niles. "What?"

"So what are you going to use C.C.'s money on?"

"Well.. I didn't accept it." Niles blushed walking out of the room. Fran turned towards Maxwell with a smirk, while Max's mouth remained wide open.

"See." Fran smirked. "If those two had a good strong push .. They would be together."

"You can't stay out of this can you?" Maxwell groaned holding his head.

"Just admit it! I was right about your sister..and I'm right about this." Fran smirked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Miss Fine every time you get involved in one of your..'projects' chaos happens." Maxwell signed a few documents quickly placing the folder back in the desk.

"You saying you could do better?" Fran smirked.

"I could, but I'm not getting involved." Max snickered towards his Nanny.

"All talk and no guts mista?" Fran smirked.

"I have guts!" Maxwell groaned standing up to look Fran in the eye. "I just don't interfere in peoples lives."

"Expect mine right?" Fran smirked.

"Miss Fine I have no idea what you're talking about." Maxwell groaned wondering if she was going to bring up the..'Thing' again.

"Anyway I knew the British had no guts." Fran started to walk out only to be pulled back inside the office by Max.

"Miss Fine you are getting on my nerves." Maxwell pulled her outside onto the terrace.

"Alright.. We could try to push them together." Maxwell started to rub his head he couldn't believe he was getting involved in Niles personal life. "I'll handle it.. You'll just make a mess of things as usually." Maxwell grumbled.

"Pardon me?" Fran backed Maxwell up against the wall. "I'll have you know I don't always make a mess of things!"

"Pleaseee." Maxwell tease.. He was rather enjoying this.

"Care to put your money were your mouth is?" Fran smirked.

"Okay one hundred dollars." Maxwell smirked and Fran started to laugh.

"No I'm talking something …more interesting?" Fran's fingers touched his chin causing him to look into her eyes. "Have you played truth or dare before Mister Sheffield?"

"Yes..Once with the children" Maxwell grumbled.

"If I win.. And manage to get Niles and C.C. together.. I want you to take a dare.." Fran smirked… *This is going to be fun*

Maxwell gulped. "Now Miss Fine I don't think it would be wise…" Fran turned away towards the house.

"I knew it Chicken." Fran grumbled….

"MISS FINE! Alright.. You win.. But the same goes for you..if I should win." Maxwell grumbled eyeing his Nanny.

"Deal." They said at the same time shaking hands.

"This is going to be fun!" Fran laughed leaving the room.

"Oi this can't be good." Maxwell sighed sitting back down in his chair.. *How am I going to out Yenta the queen of yentaing?*

Niles snickered looking towards C.C. "So Babcock what shall we do?"

"Let them both die a slow death?" C.C. grumbled backing away from the intercom. "You did improve that thing I have to hand it to you Rochester." C.C. looked towards Niles she could see his mind was already at work.

"We could .. Have alittle fun with Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine.." Niles leaned forward to whisper in C.C. ears "Think of how much fun It could be."

"Alright what do you have in mind." C.C. couldn't help it Niles always held a power over her.

"We can force them together..instead.." Niles smirked already knowing what she would say.

"Not a chance in hell why would I want to force Nanny Fine and Maxwell together?" C.C. grumbled.

"Wouldn't it be funny to watch him run from her? " Niles teased.

"If I forced them together… Not saying I would.. But if I did it they would fall into each others arms.."

"Right.. Sure Babcock." Niles snicker .. *Come on take the bait*

"I could do it .. But I won't.." C.C. smirked sipping at her coffee again.

"Chicken." Niles let out a soft husky groan in her ear.

"Listen servant you have tried for how many years to stick those two together? C.C. growled at a laughing Niles.

"You have a point Babcock. I don't think you could do any better." Niles grumbled… *Come on little fishy*

"Again I could but I won't" C.C. couldn't help but smirk. "Nanny Fine well just have to continue with her little mini shirts and hopping on Maxwell's desk."

"That's what I thought Babs.. Not enough courage.. You can't do it." Niles walked towards the living room and C.C. was hot on his trail.

"Are you forgetting who I am!" C.C. forced Niles to turn around and face her.

"I don't know.. My history books don't go back to the stone age." Niles laughed at her anger.

"Not only can I push Nanny Fine and Maxwell together… I can do it in less time than you.."

"I'm wondering Miss Babcock care to make a wager on that?" Niles knew he had her now… Just a few more moments and the trap would be set.

"What do you have in mind Windex? You don't have anything I could possible want or need.." C.C. smirked enjoying this new game with Niles way to much.

"How about slave time?" Niles smirked.

"I'm listening." C.C. always did enjoy teasing Niles.. Forcing him to her will. "For how long?"

"We both have our summer vacations coming up.. Mister Sheffield is planning to take all of us off for a week this year.. Does that sound fair enough?" Niles leaned towards C.C. like a bull ready to charge.

"Your on.. !" C.C. took his hand and smirked…"Be prepared after I'm done .. To beg.."

"That will be the day." Niles grumbled.

"No Niles it will be several days of begging." C.C. walked out with her coffee in hand.

"Why does C.C. look so happy?" Fran smirked. "Mister Sheffield wants to see you."

"Oi this can't be good." Niles let out a groan and walked towards Maxwell's office. Niles reached up to turn the intercom off and sighed.

"Going to be that bad?" Fran smirked.

"Worse.."

"NILESSSSSSSSSS!" Maxwell roared.

"Well good luck scarecrow." Fran took out a few cookies.

"NILESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Sir …Relax everything is going to be alright." Niles walked in closing the door.

"You should have seen her old man. She was like a… a…I..I have no idea why I agreed to this plan." Maxwell sat down on the green sofa that was C.C.'s office burying his head in his hands.

"Now Sir you can't give up just before the game has begun? Remember we are on the same side. There is no possible way we are going to loose out to Miss Babcock or Miss Fine."

"Well old boy I hope this plan of yours works… because.." Maxwell could start to picture what kinds of dares Miss Fine had in mind for him.

"Sir have I ever failed you before?"

Maxwell looked towards the ceiling and let out a long painful sigh. "No."

"You want to teach Miss Fine a lesson correct?" Niles looked at his boss carefully.

"Yes Niles..Okay… Then I suggest we prepare ourselves while Miss Fine is out getting the children tomorrow.. You and C.C. are going ..to.."

"What sir?" Niles couldn't wait to see what Maxwell or Fran would come up with. The pair would often come to his aid when he faced a problem. He wondered if together they might indirectly aid him .. With his greatest desire. C.C.

"Now old man if I told you…wouldn't that be cheating?" Maxwell smirked at the butler.

"Maybe.. But it would add to the game?"

"True.. And Miss Fine never fights fair." Maxwell started to rub his chin.

"You think Miss Babcock does?" Niles laughed. "Come on sir.."

"Just be prepare for tomorrow.." Maxwell smirked looking at Niles. "Miss Fine might not fight fair… but I do Niles."

Niles shook his head looking at Maxwell. "Very well sir but you'll come running. Sooner or later... Let the battle begin?"

"Niles I asked you to delivery the bloody contracts to C.C." Maxwell started to rub his temples. Maxwell had to push him to do this errand timing was everything if he was going to win.

"I'm not sure I can trust you." Niles pouted. "Come on sir aren't we in this together?" Niles was still feeling hurt by his old friend.

"Nope." Maxwell couldn't hide his grin.

"You know when I came up with this plan, I didn't expect you of all people to turn on me!" Niles growled taking the contracts out of his hands. His footsteps seemed to be thunder leaving the room.

"British brat.." Niles growled as Fran Fine walked in the doorway.. Fran did a double take at Niles's comment.

"Oi? What did you do to Niles?" Fran looked back towards where Niles had just left.

Maxwell looked at his watch and smiled. "Miss Fine.. The children will all be late coming home from school today?"

"Yeah..Why are you smiling?" Fran shivered she had rarely seen Maxwell so cheerful. *Oi I have to get moving soon on my idea for Niles and C.C. seems like he's already made his first move.*

"Because…I'm going to win." Maxwell pulled out his Cuba cigar lighting it with a boyish grin. Fran felt weak at the knees watching his face light up.

"You think it's that easy?" Fran smirked.

"Just wait Miss Fine.. Just you wait.."

Niles grumbled knocking on the door. "Miss Babcock!" *Maybe she's already out drinking* Niles had taken the stairs in an effort for some much needed exercise.

"I'm over here Bell Boy.." C.C. grumbled "What do you want?"

C.C. was in the elevator heading out.. Niles jumped in and the door close. "Mister Sheffield asked me to deliver this to you!" Niles grumbled.

"He could have waited." C.C. grumbled pushing the lobby button. "I was heading his way." C.C. blinked looking towards Niles as they both felt the elevator shake.

"Oi.. That can't be good." Niles looked around as the elevator went dark.

"Niles! Niles…! You think this is a trick?"

Again a loud noise answered that question. "If this is a trick.. Mister Sheffield as pulled out all the stops." Niles grumbled sitting down in the darken floor. "Tell me Babcock in that large bag you have maybe.. A flash light?"

C.C. pulled out a lighter "What? What do I look like Joan Cleaver?"

Niles took the lighter and pushed the emergency button. "Hello? "

"Hello the elevator has stopped and we are stuck in here." Niles spoke softly in a cool and collected voice.

"Sorry about that.. We have a repair man on the way.. He should be here in a few hours." The man had a high pitch voice.

"LISTEN! " C.C. roared. "I am not going to die in this elevator with some…servant… I'm C.C. Babcock you tell that repair man to move his ass!"

Niles laughed lightly. "Back to being the mean miserable old man, Babcock?" Niles blinked C.C. was shivering. "Babcock are you alright?" They were both in darkness again.

"Sorry..It's nothing." C.C. shivered she had always been afraid of the dark.. And tight spaces.

"Talk to me Babs… Seems like we will be in here for a while." Niles reached over and touched C.C.'s shoulder gently shaking her. "Hey? Are you okay?"

"Hate…the dark.." C.C. mumbled shivering.

Niles moved his body closer towards hers. "It's okay Miss Babcock." Niles took her hand tenderly. "Why do you hate the dark?"

"None of your business Hazel." C.C. took his hand in hers and held it tightly. Niles could smell her fear.

"I thought nothing bothered C.C. Babcock." Niles teased. "Come on Trollop if you're a good girl maybe your pimp will allow you some time off tonight?"

"Aren't you suppose to be doing Maxwell's underwear right now?" C.C. felt a comfort in her verbal battle with Niles.

"You should be used to the darkness by now? Isn't this your normal habitat?" Niles reached up to touch her cheek.

"Now Niles.. I might think your being charming again." C.C. was happy he couldn't see her blush.

"Even I have my moments." Niles laughed. "Babcock? Are you really okay?" Niles was worried she was shivering again.

"Yes.." She responded quietly. "When I was a little girl, Noel, Me, Sarah, and D.D. all went inside some caves to play hide and seek." C.C. shivered once more and Niles pulled her into his arms. "Noel thought it would be funny to leave me behind.. He didn't know I would be lost for hours."

"O…" Niles nodded

"Bort's been working on this silly fear.. " C.C. shivered again and Niles squeezed.

"So even the Ice queen has a weakness?" Niles teased trying to get her mind off the darkness.

"Niles if you tell anyone about this!" C.C. started to growl.

"Miss Babcock..C.C. Even I wouldn't be so cruel." Niles felt C.C. turn around and her soft hand touching his cheek.

"Thanks.." C.C.'s voice sounded so faint..

A moment later the lights came back on and the elevator started to move. C.C. blinked looking at herself in his arms. Niles blushed "Seems like the Babcock growl not only works on actors but repair men as well."

C.C. stood up straighten her clothes abit. "This never happened!" She growled.

"What never happened?" Niles smiled softly. He rather enjoyed having her in his arms.

C.C. mumbled something quietly to her self.

"Come on Babcock you never had a mind to loose anyway." Niles smirked as C.C. turned and hit him over the head with her bag.

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" Niles couldn't help but laugh again.

"Yeah but it felt good." C.C. grumbled walking out of the elevator either of them noticed the repair crew that had been working on the elevator.

"Oi… I have to say when your good..your good." Fran smirked looking at Maxwell in his repairman uniform.

"Why, Thank you Miss Fine." Max smiled. "Trust me I'll have those two in one another's arms before you can even come up with anything."

"Don't you think it was dishonest to use information that Sarah told you?" Fran snickered.

"Nope." Maxwell smirked.

"Let me tell you this Mista when I win…and I will it will be honest and not underhanded." Fran grumbled.

"I will say this Miss Fine.. You look lovely in any uniform." Maxwell walked off to pay his underlings and Fran snickered.

"Just wait Mister you have no idea."

Niles came downstairs later that night to find Fran at the table eating cheesecake. She had placed a plate to the chair next to her. "What kept you Scarecrow? Dreaming of C.C.?"

"So it was Mister Sheffield?" Niles sat down as Fran served him a piece.

"Yup…Oi.. It was almost underhanded the way he used that information about C.C."

"Like we aren't being a little underhanded Miss Fine?" Niles laughed taking a bite. "I'll work on him again soon maybe he'll open up to me."

"I prefer to think of us as using our many talents." Fran smirked. "Besides Niles.. How long are we going to have to wait on them?"

"Some of us have waited over ten years." Niles grumbled.

"I'm not willing to wait ten years." Fran eyed Niles. "Your ready for your opening shot Niles?" Fran loved his plan.. She wanted to hear it again.

"Yes..! I'm ready..Just think after this.. It's going to get even better." Niles laughed.

"Yup…We have to remember to keep our heads above water..threading isn't going to cut it here."

Niles lifted up his glass of water and smiled. "To the battle then?"

"To the battle!" Fran lifted up her cup and smiled back.

"Sir I'm taking a big risk involving you." Niles sighed on the phone. Maxwell had played dirty using information about C.C. like that.. Not to mention breaking an elevator. "If Miss Fine.. Well.. Yes.. I understand…Today? Really? Thank you Sir!" Niles felt like jumping up and down.

"Niles did you get my suits from the cleaners this morning?" Maxwell walked inside the Kitchen and Niles handed over his messages adding one to the list.

"Yes sir everything is back in your closet where they belong." Niles grumbled.

"Niles what's this?" Max stopped in his tracks.

"Sir?" Niles gave his best pouting look.

"You just gave me some of Miss Fine's message.. This one is from Nigel?" Maxwell felt his heart beating so hard it was about to jump outside of his chest.

"I'm sorry sir.. If you wouldn't mind." Niles took the stack back and grinned. *Got you.. You spoil little brat with money.. Eat your heart out!*

Niles skipped on past C.C. walking upstairs. "Woah.. Did you entertain yourself today with that feather duster?" C.C. teased him.

"No.. but if someone doesn't watch out.. They are going to loose.." Niles smirked walking upstairs.

C.C.'s eyes followed him upstairs .. She quietly shivered remembering how he held her. "Just you wait butler boy.. You'll be licking my boots soon enough."

Fran blinked at the message. "You didn't!" Niles stopped and grinned.

"I did! Plan B is in effect." Niles waved and ran quickly out of Fran's room.

"I NEVER AGREED TO PLAN B! NYLLLLLLES! Wait! This could work.. Maybe…Oi! " Fran looked down once again at Nigel's message and sighed. Nigel was handsome, attractive and rich. "NYLEEES" Fran called out again.

Niles walked back inside the room smiling "What? No good?" Fran moved up behind him and shut the door.

"Are you crazy?" Fran groaned.. Niles had no idea she nearly ran off and married Nigel.

"You seemed to have a wonderful time while he was here last month, besides it would make Mister Sheffield jealous." Niles smirked looking at his best friend.

"Double Oi.. You have no idea..Wait! Let me get a camera this might be a first for the house!" Fran went looking in her closet.

"What?" Niles noted her worried look.

Fran let out a long sigh. "Well .. The last time Nigel was here… I nearly…."

"Miss Fine?" Niles was now getting worried it wasn't his intention to cause Fran real problems. "You nearly what?"

Fran mumbled something so quietly.

"YOU WHAT?" Niles blinked. "You nearly ran off and married Mister Sheffield's brother?"

"Quiet Niles I don't think they heard you in Jersey." Fran hissed.

"This could work." Niles laughed and Fran did a double take.

"Come again?"

"Miss Fine don't you see? We don't have the money nor the power that Babcock and Mister Sheffield have.. But we know they both want us.. Niles is willing to make you happy.. Go out with him Fran! Have a good time.. And maybe in the middle of all this twisted.. Crazy.. Scheme.." Niles smiled

"I'll get my heart's desire." Fran blinked.

"Can't hurt to date Master Nigel while he's in town. You have been fairly lonely?" Niles held her hand and smiled.

"That's true…Alright Niles.. Out of here!" Fran waved him outside her room where Maxwell was waiting…

He crossed his arms looking at Niles. "So Niles why do you think Nigel is back in town?"

"Maybe he had unfinished business?" Niles smirked looking at his employer.

"Why do I have a feeling some… nosey pain the rear butler had something to do with it?" Maxwell growled.

"Now sir.. Not all of us can pay to have an elevator broken." Niles smirked. "Remember.. I offered you an alliance… and you said.. Nope." Niles mimic his employer walking away.

Maxwell grumbled following Niles. "Alright Niles your not fighting fair."

"Who said this was fair?" Niles smirked. "She'll be going out tonight… how do you like my first volley?"

"Niles.." Maxwell looked towards the ceiling..

"Sir?" Niles knew what was coming.

"I agree." Maxwell grumbled.

"Pardon?" Niles loved it when got the upper hand.

"I AGREE.." Maxwell snarled. "Your giving me a headache." Maxwell started to rub his head.

"Goodie sir..Now if you pardon me I have some work to do."

"Pleaseee…." Maxwell rolled his eyes walking towards his office.

"So?" C.C. walked up next to Niles.

"Babcock don't you have somewhere to be? " Niles snickered.

"Well? What did you do!"

"Now..Babs.. The game is just now a foot. The wheels are turning.. I'm sure you have some drinking to do? It's five o'clock somewhere!"

"Niles.. It's going to take more than just a twist of your arm to get them together." C.C. snickered.

"I don't see you doing anything yet.."

"That is the word…yet.. Get ready bell boy.. It's a slow build." C.C. whispered softly in his ear. "The after math.. Is something to see."

Niles shivered. "We will see Babs.."

Fran sat at her mirror and let out a long sigh.

"It will be fine."

"I don't know about this.. I think we are getting carried away." Fran grumbled putting up her hair.

"So? What's your point?"

"I really like Nigel. I like Mr. Sheffield too." Fran looked around pouting "Well at least it's a night out."

"You see! Thing will work out." The woman laughed madly. "They always do."

Nigel showed up at the door smiling "Well hello old boy!" Nigel picked up Niles in a bear hug. "Thank you for calling me! I really have missed Fran."

"I'm sure sir." Niles smirked as Max came in.

"Well hello Nigel! It's good to see you!" Maxwell smiled taking his brother's hand.

"So going out tonight?" Max rocked back and forward on his feet. "Where you taking her?"

"Anywhere she wants!" Nigel smiled as Fran walked down stairs wearing a silver gown. The door bell ran again. Niles blinked coming face to face with Chandler.

"Sir?" Niles blinked feeling the green monster of envy coming on. As if on cue C.C. walked down wearing a light blue gown that matched her eyes.

Chandler smiled shaking Nigel's hand. Maxwell and Niles both stood there with jaws wide open. "Eat your heart out." Fran whispered towards Niles as the foursome walked out the door.

"I…I…I.. Don't understand what did we just witness?" Maxwell rubbed his forehead and grumbled. "What should we do Niles?" Maxwell turned towards his friend badly wanting his advice.. Niles for the first time was turning three different shades of red.

"Him…" Niles growled.

"Niles? Are you okay old boy?" Maxwell shook Niles carefully.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do.. Follow them!" Niles walked up to the closet grabbing his coat and handing Maxwell his.

"Isn't this wrong?" Maxwell mumbled.

"Did you notice how big the limo was? At least two feet longer than yours!"

"Your right…You drive " Maxwell grumbled walking out the door.

"Can you see them sir?" Niles looked around the corner.

"Yes… they seemed to be having a good time." Maxwell sighed looking at his butler. "What happened when her and Nigel the last time he was here?"

"I have no idea sir.." Niles frowned and his old friend. In truth Fran had indeed told him very little of her relationship with Nigel.

"What are we going to do?" Maxwell groaned.

"If they were sitting inside I would say pull the Fire alarm and run for it." Niles smirked as Maxwell nodded.

"They aren't got a new plan?"

"We could just give into them?" Niles laughed as Maxwell joined them.

"Never!" they both growled looking around the corner again.

"I'm not sure what to do sir." Niles grumbled looking back at his Employer.

"Niles do you still know that gentleman from the police station?" Maxwell's mind was working.

"Yes?" Niles felt his ears grow warm.

"Come on let's go pay him a visit." Maxwell grinned walking away.

C.C. smiled listening to Chandler talk about the newest play in his theater. "Fran, you and C.C. should come and see it!"

"That sounds fun Chandler! The four of us could go.." Fran giggled as Nigel tickled Fran's leg.

"Nigel!"

"I can't help it babe! Your knee is just cute!" Nigel laughed as Fran blushed. C.C. rolled her eyes at the pair.

"I missed you.." Chandler whispered in C.C.'s ear making her blush. This wasn't suppose to happen… She was just suppose to make Niles jealous.

C.C. felt the need for a comment on how he had returned her key.. Broken up with her… left her to attend the awards ceremony with Niles… words failed her..

"Miss Babcock are you okay?" Fran looked over at C.C.

"Yeah let's go freshen up shall we?" C.C. dragged Fran towards the ladies bathroom.

"What's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?" Fran smirked looking at C.C.'s shocked expression.

"ERmmm yeah.. But.." C.C. looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"But?" Fran waited for the hopeful sign.

"He's not Niles." C.C. groaned holding her head in her hands.

"You see was that so hard?" Fran laughed lightly.

"Nanny Fine you don't understand…never mind.. You never will understand." C.C. grumbled.

"Let me guess .. You're fearful because he's a butler and you're a rich lady?" Fran smirked. "O no.. I wouldn't understand what it's like to love someone outside my class." Fran grumbled dragging C.C. back outside and towards the table.

"Where did they go?" C.C. blink noticing both men gone.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Nigel grumbled from the back seat of the police car.

"You can tell that to the judge tomorrow morning."

"I want to call my lawyer…. You are going to have one hell of a lawsuit on your hands." Chandler growled. "You could have at least allowed us to tell our dates.."

"Yeah…Yeah.."

.

"You're baaaaaaaaaaaad." Niles smirked watching Maxwell walk in the door with a cherish grin on his face.

"I know… They should be out in the morning." Maxwell handed Niles his coat and laughed. "I almost feel sorry for them."

"Sir Master Nigel is your brother." Niles smirked and Maxwell shrugged. "I know … but I have this bad feeling.. He would like nothing better than to take Miss Fine away from this house."

"You know… You could tell the woman." Niles grumbled eyeing Maxwell.

"Tell her what?" Maxwell laughed.

"That you love her.." Niles rolled his eyes putting both coats up.

"Come on Niles you know it wouldn't work.. Never mind you wouldn't understand." Maxwell grumbled heading towards his office.

"Yeah.. Right." Niles rolled his eyes then noticed the headlights up the driveway. Niles quickly made his way out of the room while turning on the intercom.

"Why do I smell a rat." Fran grumbled walking in throwing her handbag down.

"I smell two of them in fact." C.C. sighed pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Did you hear the charges? I know Nigel would never do anything like that." Fran pulled off her coat hanging it up.

"Well Nanny Fine.. I'm going home for the evening. If you are in need of any rat poison.. Call me." C.C. grumbled walking out the front door.

"Did Caca have a bad night?" Niles couldn't help it.. He had left his listening post in the kitchen in order to meet her out front.

"Servant." C.C. snarled. "I never have a bad night."

"You never have a good one either." Niles smirked as C.C. leaned closer towards him.

"You wouldn't know what a good night was." Niles reached up touching her chin. "I could show you Caca." He winked as C.C. blinked.

"I…I.." C.C. shivered and felt the heat of his lips on hers.

"Yes?" Niles smiled.

"I need to.." C.C. couldn't think his lips was now on hers. The heat of his kiss caused a moan from her lips. "Niles…" C.C. sighed as her arms went around his neck.

Niles was in heaven he had down two reckless things tonight. He had aided Maxwell in getting Chandler and Nigel arrested now.. Now he was kissing C.C. on the front steps.

"I better..go.." C.C. blinked stepping backwards. She stumbled around and Niles couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Run Babcock" Niles groaned softly. "You will not be able to outrun me forever."

Niles looked up and noticed Fran's window wide open all the sudden the blinds went down.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Fran smiled to herself having a strange feeling she was ahead in this twisted game.

Niles let out a long sigh walking back inside.

C.C. blinked washing her face shaking her head slowly. What the hell was going on with her? She was C.C. Babcock, and wouldn't give into what ever was going on. "It was nothing more than a kiss." C.C. heard a faint laughter in her head. *If you think that a kiss is just in the lips? Then you are becoming twisted Babs.* Niles's voice was ringing in her ears.

Fran was smirking watching Niles hand over a piece of Chocolate cake. "What?" Niles flashed his baby blue eyes at Fran who was still smirking.

"When did all this become so twisted?" Fran smirked shaking her head. "I just want Maxwell. You want C.C. if things could be less.."

"We both have different stations in life Miss Fine. I doubt it would work anyway." Niles groaned looking at his cup. "If she was something less than a Babcock."

"Then she wouldn't be C.C." Fran smirked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shhhhh…" Gracie put a hand over Brighton's mouth listening in on the intercom. She had been keeping track of the adults progress this week. Gracie turned to Brighton holding out her hand.

"How in the heck did you know this was going on?" Brighton placed the ten dollar bill .

"Niles taught me everything he knows about cleaning intercoms." Gracie smirked hopping down. "They are all so mixed up."

"Yeah and?" Brighton shook his head sipping on his coke.

"We have to help them troll." Maggie appeared from no where smiling. "It's the least we can do for Niles, Daddy and Fran."

"What about C.C.?" Brighton shrugged his shoulders looking at his older sister.

"Yeah her too." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Are we ready to attack?"

"This is going to be good." Gracie nodded towards Brighton who smiled.

"I'll take care of Niles." Brighton smirked at the girls who groaned. "Trust me he won't see it coming."

"Oi… This is so going to be trouble." Gracie looked towards a smiling Maggie. "What's your idea?"

"Who says I have an idea?" Maggie grumble walking towards her room.

"You have that sparkle in your eyes. You know the way they sparkle when you are telling Fran about some boy." Gracie couldn't help but giggle. "Tell me this is going to work, and everything will .."

"Fall into place?" Maggie smirked nodding once. "Everything will fall into place Gracie, and this time they won't have anywhere to run." Maggie winked looking down at Gracie. "It's only natural things would…"

"Daddy has all these kinds of fears, and Fran well isn't what one would call stable herself." Gracie always had to be so logical about any situation.

"Please if you are locked in a wine cellar , and you had a …" Maggie looked at Grace once more and sighed. "Never mind would you just trust me?"

Gracie nodded slowly. "Long as we don't screw this up even more."

Fran smirked watching the pair. "You both need to be in bed." Fran waved them onward towards their rooms. "What are you up to missy." Fran pulled on Maggie after Gracie had retreated to her room.

"Come on Fran would I keep anything from you?" Maggie tried to put on her best angelic face.

"Spill…" Fran let out a hiss.

"Fran.. " Maggie rolled her eyes once walking towards her room, but Fran wouldn't allow Maggie to escape.

"Let me ask you this Fran. When someone kisses you… Can you feel that kiss you know the power behind it?" Maggie smirked watching Fran twist her hands.

"Why are you asking. Oi if you have gotten in trouble missy." Fran grumble pointing at her once more.

"Well can I give you some advice Fran?" Maggie leaned over whispering in her nanny's ear. "If you think a kiss is just about locking lips… then you are wrong." Maggie winked closing her door.. Leaving Fran with her jaw dropping.

"What's wrong Miss Fine?" Niles was heading towards his own room. "You look like…"

"Oi.. Vey!" Fran shook her head doing a retreat trying to figure out why Maggie would tell her such a thing.

"Old man!" Maxwell's voice rang out over the intercom. Niles felt himself inwardly groan.

"Coming sir." He shook his head walking towards Maxwell's room. He felt his own lips once more thinking about C.C.'s lips on his . "Sir?" Niles couldn't keep his annoyed tone down.

"Come in old boy." Maxwell grumbled waving towards a chair in his room as Niles shut the door. "I think we should call this whole thing off." Maxwell felt himself growing uncomfortable with playing such games.

"O no sir.. It's too late, and I intend to win." Niles smirked giving Maxwell a wink, and then walking back out of his room.

Maxwell looked towards the heavens. He felt himself twist in the wind. He loved Fran, but what about his children? He couldn't play this game while they were in the house. How would it effect Grace, Maggie… Brighton… He rubbed his temples shaking his head. He had started a run away train, and it had gone out of control. "I was a bloody fool."

Fran walked down stairs early that morning smiling, and humming quietly. "Miss Fine.. Mister Nigel called wanting to know if you would meet him for lunch this morning." Niles watched as Maxwell did a double take.

"Oi…I'll call him back in an hour." Fran sat down ,and Maxwell did a double take.

"You can't be serious.. You told me that your last date he was …"

Fran smirked looking at Maxwell. "Arrested? Along with Chandler?" Fran then eyed Niles who quickly walked back towards the kitchen.

"Hey Fran.." Maggie sat down followed by Brighton and Gracie. "Is something wrong?" She looked towards her father, and then her nanny.

"Just a small rat." Fran smirked taking a bite of her toast.

"Fran remember what you promised today." Maggie smirked and Fran nodded.

"Oi, I haven't forgotten sweetie I will go work on that now." Fran jumped up and then pointed her finger towards Maxwell. "We are so not finish Mista." Walking out Maggie turned her attention towards her father.

"Daddy can I have that bookcase you put in the wine cellar?" Maggie used her best angelic face on her father.

"Course darling, when Niles comes back… I will get him…" Maxwell did a double take. "What Darling?"

"Please daddy?" Maggie smiled looking at her father. "I want to work on it before school."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll be right back.." Maxwell walked out of the dinning room grumbling. If he could just find Niles.. He would have him do it.

Gracie let out a soft giggle. "No you wont." She followed her other siblings out as her father made his way down to the cellar. Maxwell had the door changed since C.C. and Fran found themselves trapped there so the door closed behind him with little worries.

"Miss Fine?" Maxwell tilted his head as Fran was looking in boxes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oi!" Fran blinked looking at Maxwell. "Wait a moment… I smell a rat, and not you for once." Fran raced towards the door hearing a large knock at it.

"What the devil is going on here!" Maxwell moved Fran out of the way and then tried to force the door open once more. "NILES … You are so fired!"

"Oi… This isn't Niles's style.." Fran smirked now realizing who was responsible.

"Miss Fine surely you don't think…" Maxwell rubbed his shoulder.

"MAGGIE…." Fran yelled out.

Maggie and Gracie both had fits of giggles walking up the stairway. "How long do you leave them down there?"

"Until things work themselves out" Maggie rolled her eyes pulling out a small walkie-talkie. "Okay troll C.C. will be here soon…"

"Yeah and?" Brighton grumbled trying to finish his breakfast.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sent him after Niles and C.C." Gracie groaned remembering Niles, and C.C.'s sharp wits.

"HEY" Brighton grumbled. "I heard that…"

"Well action troll you are about to be center stage."

"Don't worry Dad's office is soooo ready." Brighton quickly put the radio down as Niles returned the room.

"Hello Hello." C.C. walked in the room. "Where's Maxwell."

"Doing something for his children!" Niles hissed and Brighton smirked at the adults..

"Listen Bell boy I don't have time for you today… Maxwell and I have a lot of work to get done. Tell him I'll be in the office." C.C. grumbled taking the coffee Niles offered her and walking away.

Niles smirked but couldn't help himself. The way C.C. moved was so graceful. Niles had to remind himself that Brighton was still in the room, but he couldn't help but notice the young man's smirk. "Alright spill!"

"Nothing.." Brighton returned to his breakfast trying to avoid Niles's eyes.

"Does the young man that has three playboys hidden in his closet want to spill or should I find his father?" Niles smirked as Brighton turned around.

"Dad's got some high class models waiting in his office to an audition today." Brighton smiled brightly, and Niles couldn't help but laugh.

"Stay here." Niles felt there was something more going on, but he couldn't resist the change to corner C.C. alone in Maxwell's office. He walked up and inside the office.

"The birds are in the nest.. The birds are in the next .. Roger!" Brighton changed channels contacting someone other than his sisters.

"Roger.." The adult voice answered back, and Brighton finished his toast.

"Dad should have never given me that visa." He smiled as his sisters came back in the room. "Well ladies what are we going to do for the next two days?"

Maggie smirked as Gracie shook her head. "What makes you think it is going to be that easy?"

"Because… we aren't releasing them until it's all settled right?" Brighton looked from Gracie to Maggie.

"It will take alittle more than just that troll… I'll go call uncle Nigel now."

"I'll call Mister Evans too." Gracie took a muffin giggling. "I'll also cancel all of Daddy's and C.C.'s appointments."

C.C. looked up to see Niles staring at her. "What do you want? Don't you have Maxwell's boots to lick or something?"

Niles could come up with a rebuttal, but he was growing tired of his own game. "Miss Babcock.. Will you always run from your feelings?" He watched as C.C.'s eyes grew wide as dishes. "What?"

Niles turned to see the doors to the outside being quickly boarded up. Niles quickly went towards the other door finding it jammed. "What the hell is going on here servant?" C.C. started to roar, and Niles smirked to himself…. Brighton of all Maxwell's children… was the one to trap them.

Fran pulled out a cover, as Maxwell kept banging on the door. "You are all grounded do you hear me!"

Fran started to laugh. "Ya that will get them to let us out."

Maxwell walked over towards the intercom. "MAGGIE, BRIGHTON…GRACIE!"

Fran rolled her eyes and tilted her head noticing a tape recorder with a simple note. 'play me' "Mister Sheffield come here."

"Miss Fine can't you see I'm trying to…" Maxwell stopped as Fran hit play hearing his own voice now ring out.

*" This was a mistake old boy this whole silly twisted game and bet…" Maxwell let out a soft groan.*

*"Why do you say that sir?" Niles's voice rang out just as clearly as Maxwell did earlier.*

*"Because one should never play games with people they love…" Fran heard a huge thud like someone hitting his head against the wall*

Niles smirked watching C.C. trying to get the telephone working. "I'm going to kill those rug rats!" C.C. let out a large hiss, and Niles knew she was afraid of something… being alone with him perhaps?

"Something wrong Miss Babcock? " Niles moved in closer like a cat stalking his prey. "You seem so nervous…Are we drying out perhaps?"

"Get away from me Dust pan." She hissed now she was really cornered, and all the sudden the intercom rang out.

*"Niles better watch his back Nanny Fine."* C.C. could hear her own words being used against her.

*" You so go easy on Niles.. He has a thing for you."* Fran's nasal accent was made worse of the intercom.

*"He's not.. The only one.."* C.C. heard her own words betray her as Niles now smirked, and pulled her into his arms. She couldn't escape this moment even if she tried.

Maxwell found her lips so soft as she started to pull at his jacket. Fran smiled as he shrugged out of it. "Maxwell…" She said softly kissing his noise.

"Fran…" He trailed kisses down her neck and went towards the belt loop on her robe. If this was to be his prison.. Then he would enjoy every last moment.

Brighton smirked watching his sisters. "So they are trapped how will we know?"

Maggie rolled her eyes shaking her head. "You so need a girlfriend."

"I had one!" Brighton hissed as he was prepared for a fight with his older sibling.

"Wait a moment here!" Gracie stood on the table. "It's all going to work out." She was sporting the tape recorder in her hand. "Two days was the agreement we made with them."

"Them?" Brighton blinked looking at Gracie and then Maggie. "Who did you make an agreement with?"

"Never mind…" Maggie blushed then looked towards Gracie. "It's done so Sylvia will be over here any moment."

"Well… ..WHO…" Brighton grumbled as the children put away the breakfast dishes.

Maxwell smirked wrapping the cover around Fran's bare body. "No I'm not going to take it back." He could read her mind.

"Good, because I'm not letting you escape this time." Fran giggled softly. "How long have we been down here?"

Maxwell looked at his watched and let out a soft groan. "It's midnight… C.C. must be having a fit.."

"I doubt that.." Fran giggles snuggling his neck. Maxwell would have questioned her further about that remark, but feeling the naked skin on his chest… his mind went else where.

Niles smirked enjoying C.C.'s office. "I will never think of this couch the same way again.. Blondie."

"You admit I'm blonde now.. How about the fact I am indeed a woman" C.C. kissed his lips softly and so tenderly.

"If you admit you love me…" Niles smiled his hand touching her cheek softly.

"I love you.." She couldn't escape… Her instincts were telling her to run, but.. All the escape routes had been blocked off.

Maxwell grumbled putting back on his dress shirt, and he lifted up Fran's robe covering her with it. "You think they will let us out now darling…"

Darling… Fran smiled she could get used to that.." Yes , and don't be so harsh on them.. They had good intentions."

Maxwell pushed on the door, and sure enough it was open. They walked upstairs.. Hand in hand. He stopped at the breakfast table eyeing his children. "Hi daddy." Maggie smiled eating her pancakes.

"Hi daddy…" Gracie helped herself to more fluffy pancakes as Niles and C.C. entered the room.

"Alright children….how, and why…"

C.C. smirked noticing Maxwell holding Fran's hand. "So it worked …Big one?"

Maggie laughed looking at Miss Babcock. "It sure did Miss Babcock." C.C. then looked towards a shocked Niles.

"You sicked my children on us…"

"Hey Fran I found that tape of C.C. and…" Brighton smirked watching Fran shush him.

"So we won?" C.C. looked towards Fran who nodded.

"Surely you are not going to keep us to those bets?" Maxwell looked towards Fran who nodded quickly.

"Brighton did you make the arrangements?" Fran tilted her head.

"Four tickets to Vegas are purchased!" Brighton saluted his nanny. "Sylvia has been called, and appointments are canceled."

C.C. smirked taking Niles's arm. "I'll explain how you lost later lover.." She winked and Niles couldn't up but laugh.

"You used my children? " Maxwell was still in shock. "Why didn't I think of that first!" He then turned to Niles who shrugged.

The End..


End file.
